


The Old Chapel

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Holmes latest case requires Watson to leave his bed early in the day, much to his dismay.  He would have been even more dismayed if he had known how long it would be until he were able to return.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 15





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inspiring Tables 'Times of Day' table

_JHW Diary entry_

I had hoped our visit to the country would permit a leisurely start, but, sadly, Holmes has the bit between his teeth and is adamant he needs to get the lie of the land. I am of the opinion the only thing which needed to lie was me, in my bed, but that is not to be. The dawn chorus has just begun, and, as a city dweller, I am happy to hear it. I also believe that dawn is best left to the birds to enjoy by themselves and not have two men disturbing them by scrabbling around in the undergrowth. I hope we shall be back in time for breakfast.


	2. Midday

_JHW Diary entry_

Breakfast was a forlorn hope. I am, however, insisting we stop for luncheon before resuming our investigations. It would be extremely rude to our host not to be present, and even if he remains understanding, I will not be.

Holmes has established that there were people in the vicinity of the old chapel last night. This is not good news because it means that we have less time than originally anticipated to establish what their plans are. Holmes has his own theory, of course, but is not currently sharing it. This is particularly frustrating because I fear we are heading into danger and would like to make at least some preparations.

And there is the luncheon bell. I shall go now, before Holmes once more drags me away.


	3. Afternoon

LESTRADE COME AT ONCE STOP CATCH FIRST TRAIN TO WESTBURY HALT STOP HAVE ARRANGED DOGCART TO MEET YOU STOP HOLMES FULL STOP

After lunch, Holmes dictated the telegram to me to transcribe. I gave it to the boy and told him to bicycle immediately to the nearest Post Office. 

We then left the house ourselves and Holmes set off briskly down the lane. I had some misgivings, for Holmes was convinced that at least one of the other house guests was involved in the plot and it would have been very easy for them to have overheard Holmes speaking, especially as, on reflection, he had insisted the door remain open.

“Holmes,” I said as we walked, “is it wise to let your opponent know your plans?”

“My dear fellow,” he replied, “I do not think it will come as any surprise to them that I am aware of their activities.”

“But even so,” I protested.

He said no more, and I was forced to accept he knew what he was doing.

We soon reached a small cottage, and Holmes strode up the path before knocking on the door. It was opened by a homely looking woman who invited us into her parlour. There, looking very comfortable in one of the armchairs, was our good friend, Inspector Lestrade.


	4. Dusk

Holmes’ ruse had hopefully gained us a precious few hours. We spent the rest of the afternoon making our preparations, before heading out just before dusk. 

It was an eerie time of day. There was a mist creeping over the ground, and, as the sun went down, the shadows grew longer, obscuring details which had seemed so distinct when we had been there earlier in the day.

We had not attempted to enter the chapel in the morning, fearing that we would be spotted were we to do so. As we came up the path behind it, we realised it was more broken down than we had originally thought. From the front the building had appeared almost intact, the walls and roof, although showing signs of wear, still in one piece. However, from the other side we could see a large hole in the roof and a gap where there would once have been a door.

We went inside, straining to see in the limited light remaining. Holmes did not want to risk using a torch for fear the light would be seen, so we made our way around cautiously. I was walking slowly along one side of the chapel, keeping a hand against the wall, when my foot caught on something and I stumbled.

Fortunately, I did not fall too far and regained my balance, before kneeling down to feel for what had caused me to trip. It was not difficult to find, my hand soon coming into contact with a man’s shoe. Cautiously I placed one hand on the pew whilst I felt onwards from the shoe. My worst fears were confirmed when I felt a trouser leg.

“Holmes,” I called softly. “Come here!”


	5. Evening

There had been nothing we could do for the man, who had clearly been dead for several hours. Judicious use of Lestrade’s torch had confirmed he had been killed by a blow to the back of the head. Neither Holmes nor I recognised him, although Lestrade had suspicions he had seen him at some point in the past, which told us little except that he had probably been part of the gang. We were forced to leave the body where it lay and continue with our investigations, aware the evening was drawing on and we might have little time left. 

After a while, Holmes called out, “I think I’ve found it.”

He was standing close to the pulpit and Lestrade and I went over to join him. The pulpit was about four feet above the level of the church floor and Holmes was standing on the top step which led into the pulpit. There was a wooden platform the preacher would have stood on, which appeared to have been sawn through, forming a circle almost as wide as the platform, with two metal handles set at opposite sides of the circle.

Lestrade and Holmes lifted the circular section, and I shone the torch down. The hole underneath the platform was far deeper than the four foot to church level but dropped into what appeared to be a cellar. A metal ladder stood on one side.

“I’m going down,” Holmes said.

“We’ll come with you,” I replied.

“No, you must stay up here. It is highly likely we shall soon have company and we will all be trapped if you come down with me. Replace the platform and leave the chapel. If all is clear, then return in fifteen minutes to let me back out. If you cannot for some reason, do not worry, I shall take care of myself.”

Reluctantly, we did as Holmes instructed. We made our way back outside and went to hide within a clump of trees. I made myself as comfortable as possible, leaning against a tree trunk and started to wait. 

I was about to ask Lestrade if he thought it was time to return when he put his hand on my arm. Something had clearly alerted him. I listened and heard footsteps coming along the path we had taken earlier. And then I heard the sound of voices from within the chapel. At the same moment, the footsteps stopped, and I caught a quick glimpse of someone disappearing into the undergrowth.


	6. Night

By now it was night-time. The stars were out, and the moon was giving off sufficient light we would need to be careful the newcomer didn’t see us move. I was concerned for Holmes, who despite his words, was in a vulnerable position. I could only hope he could find somewhere in the cellar he could hide if necessary.

After a while, the voices ceased and Lestrade and I crept back to the chapel, being careful to remain in the shadows. There was no sign of a light within the chapel and Lestrade, who was at my elbow, indicated we should go inside. Cautiously we entered and began following the wall down towards the pulpit.

We reached the place where the pews ended, and our next move would be towards the pulpit. I was about to suggest to Lestrade he risk using his torch when to our horror we saw a light appear from within the pulpit and realised someone was coming up from the cellar.

I remembered having seen some curtains hanging down on one side a little behind the pulpit and, tugging Lestrade’s arm to get his attention, made my way to hide behind them. Ordinarily I doubted whether they would provide sufficient cover, but it was dark, and no-one was looking for us, so I was hopeful they would work.

We watched through a small gap in the curtains, as three men emerged from the pulpit and started walking down the centre aisle. Two were carrying a wooden box between them, whilst the third held a torch so they could see where they were going.

I could sense Lestrade tensing up beside me. We would need to act quickly to detain the men before they could escape, but we were outnumbered, and a mistake would give them too great an advantage.

I was still weighing up the possibilities, when I felt a hand come down firmly on my shoulder. I froze.


	7. Midnight

For a few seconds I hoped it might be Holmes, but it did not take me long to realise the grip was different. From the distance I registered a clock chiming midnight as my brain struggled to decide the best way to react.

And then a quiet voice in my ear said, “Let them go. They won’t be able to move quickly carrying that box; we shall be able to catch up with them quite easily.”

It was Inspector Stanley Hopkins! Quite where he had appeared from, I had no idea, but it was with considerable relief that I realised there was another on our side.

As soon as the three had left the chapel, Lestrade said, “Quick, we must see if Holmes is safe.”

We hurried back to the pulpit and lifted the platform. Lestrade shone his torch down and called out, “It’s all clear now.”

We heard brisk footsteps cross the cellar floor, and then Holmes was climbing back up the ladder. I helped him down from the pulpit, whilst Lestrade and Hopkins replaced the platform. Holmes, of course, seemed completely unsurprised at Hopkins’ presence.

As soon as we had exited the chapel Holmes said, “We must detain those men before they reach the village.”

He and Hopkins started to run down the path, with Lestrade following close behind and I kept up as best I could. Hopkins had been right; the box had been heavy, and it did not take us too long to overtake the men.

The men offered some resistance, but Holmes remains a good boxer, and Hopkins has been a good student of his. Lestrade does not have Holmes’ finesse, but is a good brawler and all three men were soon restrained. 

On Holmes’ instruction, Hopkins continued on to the house where we were staying to see if he could obtain assistance in carrying the box. He returned shortly afterwards with our host plus two of his men. Together, we made our way back to the house, to find a police sergeant, who our host had sent for, ready to collect our prisoners.

Our host then insisted we adjourn to his study, where over brandy and cigars he demanded we tell him all about our exploits of the day.


	8. Morning

_JHW Diary entry_

After our late night last night, I admit to having slept in this morning. Fortunately, provision had been made for breakfast to be extended and I was in time to join Lestrade and Hopkins, both of whom had been invited to stay over, before the tables were cleared.

I expressed my confusion at the presence of both my friends, explaining about the telegram which Holmes had sent ostensibly to Lestrade. He, of course, had not been aware of it, but Hopkins was able to fill in the details.

It seemed that Holmes had previously arranged not only for Lestrade to already be in the vicinity, but also for Hopkins to read the telegram addressed to Lestrade, taking note of only the first instruction, which in this case was ‘Come at once’. He was to go directly to the cottage where Lestrade was staying to await further instructions. Holmes had left a brief note with the homely woman who had admitted us into the cottage, which told Hopkins to find us at the old chapel.

I still do not see the point of all this subterfuge, but it no doubt fulfils Holmes’ love of the dramatic. We return to London by the afternoon train and I am looking forward to a few days of peace before I am once more drawn into a convoluted case.


End file.
